Enanorada de un Ninja
by Ginniagi
Summary: Sakura parecía tener el control de su vida, pero aun así sentía un vacío profundo. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿todo en lo que había creído era una farsa? Esa niña y ese hombre ¿Quiénes son?
1. Prologo

Mi Vida Huele A Flor

He lamido mi cara cuando lloraba para recordar el sabor del mar y solo he sentido escozor en los ojos.

He esperado de brazos cruzados para abrazarme y me he dado de bruces contra mi propio cuerpo.

He mentido tanto que cuando he dicho la verdad no me he creído.

He huido con los ojos abiertos y el pasado me ha alcanzado.

He aceptado con los ojos cerrados cofres vacíos y se me han ensuciado las manos.

He escrito mi vida y no me he reconocido.

He querido tanto que me he olvidado.

He olvidado tanto que me he dejado querer.

Pero he muerto tantas veces que ahora sé resucitar —la vida es quien tiene la última palabra—

He llorado tanto que se me han hecho los ojos agua cuando he reído y me he besado.

Y he fallado tantas veces que ahora sé cómo discernir los aciertos de lo inevitable.

He sido derrotada por mí misma con dolor y conciencia, pero la vuelta a casa ha sido dulce que me he dejado ganar —prefiero mi consuelo que el aplauso—.

He perdido el rumbo, pero he conocido la vida en el camino.

He caído pero he visto estrellas en mi descenso y el desplome ha sido un sueño.

He sangrado pero mis espinas han evolucionado a rosa.

Y ahora mi vida huele a flor.

\- Elvira Sastre


	2. Huida

**Capítulo 1 - Huida **

09:45 pm, Japón, Tokyo

Corre, corre. Era todo lo que el instinto de supervivencia le indicaba.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en nada que no fuera el huir y esconderse. Y aunque por su mente pasará la idea de pedir ayuda, ese pensamiento era el menos acertado. No había oportunidad, ni la más remota posibilidad. Aquellos tipos le pisaban los talones.

Si tan solo una persona la hubiera visto pasar por aquel callejón, eso le quitaría un peso de más, pero como era de esperarse, nadie en su sano juicio cruzaría por una callejuela así, ni a ella se le hubiera ocurrido a esta hora atravesar este camino lleno de ratas de alcantarilla. Sin embargo, a pesar de saber todo aquello, era importante pasar por desapercibida y perder a aquellas personas de vista, alejarlas lo más que pudiera de la zona de escondite que había elegido. Pero aun así de la incertidumbre que sentía, no se arrepentía, era la única forma segura de alejarlos.

Y la única ventaja que poseía —o eso es lo que ella creía—, era de conocer esos lugares como la palma de su mano, y se alegraba de tener tan solo una milésima de segundo para huir y esconder lo que tanto andaban buscando.

«—Juro que cuando regrese, comeré hasta hartarme y esa mocosa me escuchara»

Era lo que siempre decía cada vez que necesitaba pensar en cosas agradables, y para ella la comida era una de esas, ya que eso la llevaba a su escondite preferido de todos su hogar si es que hay una forma de llamarlo así, a su departamento de cuatro paredes, un baño, cuarto, cocina, comedor juntos y su gato tontín, era lo que conformaba su grandioso hogar. Y aunque llamarlo así a ese rincón de la ciudad parecía se absurdo, en realidad lo que hacía que adquiriera aquel valor era que ahora tenía a una pequeña personita que vivía ahí y lo que hacía que pudiera llamarlo de esa manera y que ahora tenía que proteger.

No podía negarse que en cierta parte se arrepentía haber aceptado aquel caso, y pisar el hospital esa noche tormentosa, ella y su estúpido bondadoso corazón, que no podía dejar atrás su pasado y enlazarlo con aquella niña huérfana encontrada en la escena del crimen.

Para Sakura, ver a alguien de los suyos era sentirse identificada, pero con esta niña, se había sobrepasado. La presencia que manifestaba la pequeña, la hacía cuestionarse si alguna vez la había visto, le era tan familiar; Cabello oscuro, mirada profunda de color ámbar. Hacía que se sintiera conectada con ella sin musitar ninguna palabra, era completamente extraño. Si esa pequeña no hubiera postrado su mirada en Sakura, ni tambaleado sus piernas, ni siquiera llorado, en este momento estaría sin ningún problema.

Así que, si no fuera por esa noche, y esa mirada de lástima que sintió de dejar sola a la chica, ella estaría en casa, viendo películas y comiendo palomitas a mitad de la madrugada y quien sabe, posiblemente con un chico, claro que esa idea le provocaba risa, porque parecía un repelente de hombres o eso es lo que ella decía de sí misma. Aun recordaba su primer amor unilateral, y no se diga de este segundo amor por el cual suspiraba, era un personaje de alto mando, imposible para ella; Sabaku no Gaara, el comándate elite de escuadro, así que Sakura sabía perfectamente que cualquier opción de hombre a la que ella suspirara sería imposible Pero este no era el momento para pensar en aquello, estaba huyendo y primero era su vida y el de la pequeña.

Aunque su objetivo era corre, su valentía se venía en inclinación, moría de miedo, un miedo terrible que sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría el corazón. ¿En que andaba pensando, cuando llevo a la niña a su casa? No lo sabe, pero algo le decía que tenía que protegerla con su vida si fuera necesario, y así lo estaba haciendo, y su modo era correr, correr y alejarlos de ella.

—No te escondas preciosa, sabemos que estas aquí.

Había andado todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió y corrió mucho más por la adrenalina que sentía, hasta que tropezó con un ¿fango? En verdad con eso se había desplomado en el piso.

—sabemos que ya no puedes andar más cielo.

Y era verdad, al momento de caer su pie se dobló, causándole dolor y lo único que logro al percatarse de eso era esconderse en un local abandonado, eso no sería la causa de rendirse y no darles lucha antes de morir, ya que si no diera pelea su vida no valdría la pena, ella no se rendía tan fácil, si de algo se le debería de notar era su estúpida terquedad. Así que antes de salir, cargo con su revolver con ella, no era tan ingenua como para no darse cuenta que de quien era perseguida, quería acabar con su vida y de la menor, por tal motivo, al percibir como la observaban decidió llevar siempre su porta armas escondido. Y en estos momentos se preparaba para usarlo.

Los pasos se hicieron más sonoros por donde ella estaba, sabía que tenía que actuar rápido y solo esperar a que se acercara para darle el tiro de gracia que ella gozaría con todo el alma.

Los pasos se detuvieron.

Alerta.

—lo único que queremos es a la niña—aviso aquella voz que empezaba odiar. —Tu...- vacilo por un momento chasqueando con la boca y acercándose cada vez más cerca de ella —serás libre

La risa que había desprendido el hombre, hacía que se sintiera asqueada y enojada al mismo tiempo, se le venía la sangre al cuello, temblaba sin poder contenerse, algo en ese sujeto no le gustaba, con solo escucharlo le provocaba escalofríos. Le temía, algo extraño que hace tiempo no había sentido.

Odiaba ese sentimiento ¿Por qué? Ella misma se cuestionaba eso.

Ante el miedo y el no hacer ruido, se contuvo tanto que saboreo su propio líquido metálico de la boca, por morderse y tratar de pasar por desapercibida.

Sakura sabía que no podía ocultarse más.

—Ella tiene lo que necesitamos—. Los pasos se hacían más cercanos, estaba a una distancia muy pequeña de donde ella se encontraba —. Solo queremos llegar a su padre.

¿Llegar a su padre? Esto le provoco a Sakura más irritación. Cómo podía ver en el mundo seres que usaran a la familia para saldar cuentas pendientes. ¿Acaso en verdad eran seres humanos?

Por su trabajo era común escuchar este tipo de cosas y mucho peor, aunque debía de estar acostumbrada, nunca logro aparentar tranquilidad al oír semejante barbarie.

—Alguien ha llegado—grito una voz extra con voz gangosa.

Con un grito, aquel hombre maldijo tantas cosas, o más bien era alaridos altisonantes, que a Sakura le sorprendía que hubiera más de las que ella conocía.

Ante tal situación el sujeto aventó con su pie una lata, que provoco el movimiento de un bulto pequeñito que estaba en el suelo y caminaba a la dirección de ella. Una cucaracha. Lo que ocasiono que la joven pelirosa se apegara a la pared, asqueada. Una de las cosas que no podía soportar era esos animales escurridizos. Pero al hacer tal movimiento una de las cajas que la cubrían cayó al suelo, dando a conocer su ubicación. ¡Maldición!. Ese animal la había hecho moverse inconscientemente provocando un ruido que no pasó desapercibido para esos hombres.

― ¡Bingo! Te encontré.

El hombre apareció en un santiamén a su lado, tomándola del cabello y arrastrándola por el piso húmedo y frio.

—No es la niña, pero tenemos a la chica― comento con un tono burlón el hombre gangoso― nos puede funcionar.

La pelirosa se limitó a no hacer ningún grito, aunque ardía de dolor, no quería darle el gusto a ese psicópata de verla sufrir, sabía que muy posiblemente le daría placer de ver a su víctima en ese estado, y ella no le daría el gusto. Ya tenía experiencia en eso.

— ¿sabes? Eres desesperante como aquella mocosa —. El hombre la levanto de la misma manera en que la estaba jalando del cabello y la aventó con una fuerza sobre humana contra la pared―. Tampoco hacía ningún ruido cuando la tenía en mis manos.

Sakura logro amortiguar el golpe, ¿cómo? No tenía la menor idea, pero había logrado no dejarla inconsciente, de un milagro.

Aquel sujeto que la había aventado, vestía con una gabardina oscura muy largar, su cabello era blanco como la nieve, tan blanco que Sakura le hubiera gustado llenar de rojo en cualquier momento, pero en estos instantes no podía, si bien el golpe no la había dejado muerta, pero si le había hecho a su cuerpo un gran dolor.

Aunque traía consigo su pistola, sabía perfectamente que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para darle un tiro, tenía que acercarse más y de esa manera derribar a su contrincante.

Sakura no sabía si era por el dolor que le hacía padecer visiones, pero aquel hombre se acercó de una manera asombrosa a donde estaba ella y tomándola de la ropa la subió como si fuera un costal a su hombro. No sabía a donde la dirigían, pero no podía hacer mucho más que solo mirar el piso.

Se escuchó el sonido hueco de una puerta de metal caer al suelo y golpes.

Sakura creía que esto era su fin.

El sujeto paro de repente acomodándose a la pelirosa mas, agarrándola de sus caderas para elevarla y soltarla como un animal. Aunque compararse con un animal le parecía absurdo, a ellos se les trataba mejor.

―Suéltala― dijo un extraño

—¡Que sorpresa! —comento el de gabardina con un sarcasmo eminente. — ¿Pensé que habías muerto?

Sakura al escuchar al hombre que buscaba protegerla, alzo la vista visualizando a un sujeto con capucha negra, cabello del mismo tono. La mirada de aquel hombre parecía sin expresión, aunque por una extraña razón ella creyó verlo realmente molesto.

Por un breve momento los ojos de Sakura chocaron con los de aquel hombre y vio en ellos horror y tristeza

¿Acaso se veía tan mal? Aunque no lo dudaba.

El sujeto de la gabardina sin piedad alguna volvió a alzar a la chica de la misma manera a como la tomo cuando la arrastro, la elevo para que el azabache la viera.

— ¿Te duele? ― aquel sujeto de gabardina dirigía sus palabras al azabache con tanto placer que a Sakura le produjo asco y le escupió en la cara sin esperar a que le contestara el otro hombre.

El chico de negro que desconocía por completo quien era, no podía emitir palabra alguna. Se veía lleno de furia, dolor, coraje.

―Mujer insolente ―con bastante vigor la tomo de los brazos ―No tienes la fuerza para derrotarme ¿y aun te atreves a escupirme?

―Me produces asco idiota― muy apenas salieron esas palabras de su boca, y se maravilló que aun pudiera decirlas con bastante claridad.

Ante el coraje que le sobresalió al sujeto de cabello blanco, Sakura fue lanzada nuevamente hacía un costado, llevándose así unas costillas rotas.

Todo se nublaba a su alrededor, pero aun escuchaba golpes, chirridos. No sabía de donde se percibían, pero era consciente que había una gran pelea en frente de ella.

Poco a poco sus sentidos parecían perderse, quería caer en un sueño profundo y grande, sueño, demasiado sueño tenía. En cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento.

—Ni un paso más―Se escuchó gritar a alguien, pero Sakura ya no era consiente de quien era esa voz.

—Largo.

Se volvió a percibir un chillido fuerte y claro el cual ella sabía exactamente a que pertenecía. Trato de abrir los ojos y lo consiguió muy levemente, pero fue lo suficiente para notar los golpes y el dolor que en el abdomen se estaba sintiendo.

Alguien la había herido.

—¡No!

Y sin otro aviso hubo disparos, uno tras otro. Dos, cuatro o quizás seis, de eso no tenía la menor idea.

Sakura con toda la fuerza que tuvo, pronuncio las últimas palabras.

—La niña—balbuceaba.

Toda su fuerza estaba ahí.

\--

Hola, hola

Esta es la segunda historia que quiero crear después de terminar Destinado a Amarte, me encantaría escuchar su opinión ¿les pareció interesante? 100% Sasusaku un mundo alternativo.


End file.
